Installations are already known that comprise a vessel for treating waste and in particular hospital waste under pressure. In that type of installation, the waste is treated under high pressure, which implies using a vessel presenting both high strength and good sealing at the connection between the lid of the vessel and its body. These constraints at the connection between the lid and the body are also to be found in other fields and in particular in the agrifood industry where operations are performed in particular of transforming food products under pressure.
A first type of connection between the body and the lid of the vessel is already known for complying with these constraints. In that first type of connection, the lid has a first circular clamping ring presenting studs extending transversely relative to the clamping ring, said clamping ring co-operating with a second clamping ring placed at the top portion of the body and presenting slots for passing the studs. In that type of embodiment, locking is achieved by inserting the studs of the first clamping ring into the slots of the second clamping ring and then pivoting the lid relative to the body, thereby locking the two clamping rings relative to each other. Nevertheless, that type of connection presents drawbacks and in particular requires complex machining when making the clamping rings. In addition, in that type of connection, it is necessary to provide very accurate guidance for the clamping rings. When opening the vessel, it is also necessary to raise the entire lid in order to be able to separate the clamping ring of the lid from the clamping ring of the body.
A second connection device between the lid and the body of a vessel is also known. That device consists in using a half clamping ring on the lid co-operating with a half clamping ring on the body of the vessel, connection being achieved by pivoting the lid by means of an actuator in order to interconnect the two half clamping rings.
That type of connection enables the machining operations to be simplified compared with the first above-mentioned device. However it also presents other drawbacks including, specifically, the fact that it presents less resistance to tearing apart the two portions of the half clamping rings that are not connected by the actuator.